


[Podfic] Justice

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How was I to know?" Thor demanded. "Surely a 'Justice of the Peace' is meant to sentence evildoers! And why did he not say otherwise, if it was not so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215867) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> ~~I have used "Natasha" in place of "Natalie" as the former is more known in the movieverse, even though "Natalie" is an alias in the comicverse. Thank you to astolat for okaying this change.~~ Apparently this isn't relevant any more.
> 
> Beta'd by takola

And the Thor/Loki crack continues. Also, the cover is really random. ****

Length: 00:04:07

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Justice.mp3) (3.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Justice.m4b) (1.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
